Princess Servant
by MessageOfLove
Summary: Rapunzel is a new maid in the Frost kingdom palace. She now works for Jack, the prince. But there is something wrong with her. She doesn't remember anything from her past. She was only hired by the head of the palace servants, Merida, who appears to be her friend. As they try to find her lost memory a strange feeling comes to both of them. What could this feeling be?
1. Amnesia Girl

**?**

"Flower. Flower. Wake up." a familiar voice said.

Familiar voice.

Did I know this person?

Have I met this person?

I opened my eyes and saw a red haired girl looking straight at me. Her hair was curly and it was a mess.

"You got me dead worried Flo." she said with a relived sigh.

But then, who was she?

"Who are you?" I said taking half of my body up.

"Wait. You don't know me?" she said leaning forward a bit.

"No. I don't. I don't even know who I am." I said placing my hand on my head.

_It's true. I don't remember who I am. Who am I? Where am I? What happened?_

"Oh no! Flower, what has happened to you?" she said standing up.

"Is that my name." I said taking my legs out of the blanket.

"No. Your name is Rapunzel. I call you flower you call me Bow." she said gesturing her hands from me to her.

"Hi Bow!" I said waving with one hand.

"You don't call me Bow. Not in this condition. Call me by my real name, Merida. You can call me Bow until you truly know me." she said in a rocky way.

"Okay Bow... I mean Merida." I said with a sweet smile.

She let out a big sight and turned to walk out the door. As she was about to open the door she turned back towards me who was sitting on the bed.

"Look, we might be best friends but I don't know where you're from. I don't want to hide you like this, especially inside the palace." she said as she walked towards me. She took my arm and dragged me outside the door.

I know I couldn't trust strangers but she told me herself that she was my best friend. Maybe she was. I lost my memory for a cause I don't even remember.

She took me to a room. It was dark but that was until she turned the lights on. I looked around and saw tons of dresses that look alike. It looked all beautiful.

"Put one of those on and I'll introduce you to the royal family." she said with a smile on.

Then I noticed she looked beautiful when she smiles.

I picked very closely. All of them looked the same. Black and white with matching hats or whatever you call it. I picked one hanged by the third rack. I showed it to Merida and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

She helped me put it on because I didn't know how. She zipped, locked, tied and everything was finished. My long blonde hair which was how many inces below my shoulders was free.

"You look gorgeous." she said walking around me in a slow circle.

"Thank you!" I said looking around the bottom part.

"Let's go introduce you to the royals." she said grabbing my arm gently again.

"Royals?"


	2. Apprentice

**Rapunzel**

Merida opened a very big door. It was bigger than me and my head. Of course. All doors are bigger than my head.

"Remember, act nice and always keep that beautiful smile of yours Rapunzel." she said fixing my hair a bit.

I gave one big nod and smiled.

She gave her beautiful smile back.

She slowly opened the very big door. It gave a loud squeak. As it opened I saw four people sitting on each of their own chairs.

The royals.

The king was baby faced and he had white hair. The queen had brown hair like th little girl beside her. She looked like the princess. Meanwhile the boy next to the king had hair like his. He had his cheek rest on his fist while he was looking out the window dramatically.

I looked closer and saw he was handsome.

"Merida, my royal apprentice, how may I help you?" the king said as he stood up from his chair.

"Your highness," Merida said as she took a little bow. "I have here a friend who is in need of a little help. Her name is Rapunzel. She is really good at house chores and.." she said stopping to look around, "Shes also good with children."

"Children, huh?" th king said examining me from head to toe.

"I'll do anything you ask of me." I said bowing.

"I like you. You're hired." he said with a snap.

"Really?" I said standing up straight again.

"Yes. You are hired to be my sons apprentice." he said said gesturing his hand towards his son.

"What?!" his son said standing up from his chair.

"She shall be your apprentice." he said gesturing his hand towards me.

"Come on dad, you know I'm too old to be an apprentice." he said walking towards the king.

"Yes. Three hundred years old with a face of an eighteen year old. Just like your mother when I first met her." the king said messing up the princes' hair.

The prince glanced at me.

All I did was give him a smile.

"I'm going to regret this." he said walking by me.

As he walked by me, my smile slowly turned into a frown.

Then the little princess walked towards me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to regret this. You look to beautiful." she said with a cute little smile.

"Thank you!" I said softly while pinching her cheek lightly.

She ran back towards her parents and I could hear her say "Shes gentle".

I smiled again and followed Merida out of the room.

Since I was only an apprentice I just went to the garden. Most of the palace servants were there.

Then I felt a little think bump behind me.

I turned to look and saw a little boy about the princess' age.

"I'm so sorry!" he said standing up.

"No it's okay. I don't have to be mad at you. Accidents happen." I said with a smile.

"Yeah!" he said with a big smile.

"What's your name?" I said bending down towards him.

"Jamie." he said.

"Hello Jamie!" I said placing my hand on the very top of his head.

"Can I call you sister, because you kinda act like one." he said looking straight at me with the same big smile.

"Sure, if you wanna." I said.

"Yay! I've never had a sister." he said giving me a hug.

I smiled and gave him back a hug with my eyes closed.

"Managed to get along with him." someone said from in front of me.

I opened my eyes to look and saw the prince.

Then I noticed Jamie's reaction. He was shocked that he actually ran away.

I watched him as he ran away and looked back at the prince.

"He's always like that." he said with a smirk.

"Is he?" I said.

"I just said it, okay?"

"Okay."

We were silent for a moment.

"So, my apprentice, huh?" he said giving his smirk to me.

I gave a bow and said, "Yes your highness."

"Call me Jack." he said crossing his arms.

"Pardon?'' I said lifting my head up.

"Call me Jack." he said again looking away from me.

"Okay." I said fixing that hat thing.

"What can I call you?' he said glancing at me.

"Rapunzel."

"How about Punzie?"

"Okay! Punzie, as my apprentice your first job is to tell me about yourself." he said wrapping me around hi one arm.

"About me?"

Then I suddenly remembered.

_"Don't tell them you've got amnesia. It will be dangerous", Merida said while we were walking through the hall._

_Oh no!_


	3. Another Apprentice Job?

**Rapunzel**

"A-about me?" I said with shaky legs.

"Yes. You kept on saying that over the past minute." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Um... I'm Merida's best friend. I live in a house.. Just around by the street where she lives." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"And your parents?" He said coming a bit closer.

"Hera and Zeus." I said with something inside me saying _Those are Greek Gods you_ idiot!

"So your parent's name are Hera and Zeus?" he said with one eyebrow up.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"So who are you? Hercules?" he said with a giggle.

"I am to tell you I am not Hercules." I said with a soft stomp.

"Yeah. Yeah." he said giggling.

I gave out a "Hmph!" with another little stomp and walked away.

"Punzie, where are you going?" he said.

"I'm going to Merida." I said stomping away.

"Just meet me by the ROYAL GARDEN tomorrow. Not here because this is the SERVANT GARDEN." he said from afar.

I walked through the door with the same loud stomps and continued stomping towards Merida's room.

I opened the door silently and saw Merida on the bed with Jamie right beside her. They were both reading a book and Jamie was laughing.

Then suddenly Jamie turned his head towards me.

"Sister!" I said jumping off the bed and ran to me to hug me.

"Hey there little brother!" I said hugging him back.

"First day of the job and look what you have got." Merida said standing up from the bed.

"Yeah. He really is a sweetheart. By the way, jack told me to go to the ROYAL GARDEN early tomorrow morning." I said hugging him tighter.

"He always says that to his apprentices, especially Hiccup wo was really close to him." she said as she walked away from her bed. "Anyway, I ordered an extra bed for you to sleep on. Jamie has one, too. He's been sleeping in my room for a while." she said pointing at the two beds.

"Mommy has been very good to me." Jamie said looking up at me.

"Mommy?" I said looking at Merida.

"Yeah! He said I look like a mother to him. In fact he's been with me his whole life he decided to call me mommy." she said with a little giggle.

"Yeah! She really acts like my mommy. When she wanted to leave home I came along with her. She warned me about the trials that will come along the way but I told her I can handle it as long as I see her beautiful smile." Jamie said looking at both me and Merida.

Merida gave a shy smile.

"Anyway, mommy prepared clothes for you sis." Jamie said pointing at a bed with pink bed covers with the pillows having a pink pillow case.

I slowly approached the bed and saw a floral dress. It had pink flowers with matching shoes. I took off the maid outfit and put on the clothes on the bed. As I turned towards them Merida was giving a big smile and Jamie had his hands cover his eyes.

"What do you think?" I said showing them the dress.

Jamie placed his hands down and smiled.

"You look beautiful sis. Just like the princess." Jamie said. His cheeks turned red when he mentioned the princess.

"So you think the princess is beautiful?" I said with a smirk.

Jamie looked away and changed the subject.

"Are both of you hungry? I am. Come on mommy, sister. Lets go get dinner." he said grabbing our arms.

Merida and I smirked at each other and nodded.

After dinner I went out to the SERVANT GARDEN. The wind blew my hair gracefully and the fresh air gave me comfort. I sat on the bench looking up the starry sky. It was beautiful. I searched for constellations and found one.

"The big and small dipper. Orion's belt." I said pointing at the constellations.

"And I see Hercules." someone said from behind me.

I turned to look and saw the prince...

I mean Jack.

I looked back up to the sky and looked for Hercules.

"He's not up there. He's not even a he." Jack said with a giggle.

"Where is he then?" I said turning to look at him.

He walked towards my side and sat beside me.

"I'm sitting right beside Hercules now." he said with a giggle.

I pushed him and laughed.

He laughed, too.

But then it got lost.

"Seriously Rapunzel, tell me the truth." he said turning his happy face into a serious one.

"Huh?"

"I know Hera and Zeus aren't the names of your parents."

I gulped.

I stood up and tiptoed slowly away from him without him noticing me.

* * *

**Jack**

"You just want to hide the face that you have amnesia." I said as I turned my head towards her.

But she was gone.

I stood up from the bench and looked around but there was no sign of her. I sat back down on the bench and brushed my hair a little.

"She's inside." someone said from my side.

I turned to look and saw Emma standing.

"She told me to tell you she's sorry."

I gave her my look which says 'did she say it nicely?' because I don't like to let people talk to my sister rudely.

"She said it kindly, with a please." she said with a grin.

The wind blew her soft brown hair slowly to her side. She looked so pretty that I couldn't stand to hug her.

"Come here." I said opening my arms.

She sat beside me and rested her head on my chest.

"Why can't I be a three hundred year old like you?" she said with a spoiled tone.

"Because you don't posses the royal powers. Remember, mother isn't of royal blood. You got her blood making you not have any powers." I said pressing her nose lightly.

She is mature for her age of nine but she can be spoiled when it comes to age and royal power.

"Yeah!" she said with a cute little sigh. "Did you tell her?" she s suddenly said.

"The plan? No. I just told her to go to the ROYAL GARDEN." I said.

"Good luck showing her your secret place. This is the first time you've had a girl apprentice. Too bad Hiccup is Father's apprentice now." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah!"


	4. Secret Place

**Rapunzel**

I rushed down the stairs after breakfast. I know it's not good to run after you eat but I had to. I was going to be late.

I rushed thorough the door and passed a lot of maids who turned to look at me as I ran passed them. I opened the very large leading to the ROYAL GARDEN.

And as I expected I saw Jack.

But he was looking at roses. He picked one up and smelled it. He let out a beautiful grin.

And then I shook my head several times before I approached him.

"You're highness?" I said sweetly.

But he didn't respond.

"Prince? Prince!" I said again but louder.

He just continued to smell the rose he picked up.

I gave out a large sigh and said, "Jack?"

"Ah, Punzie! Not yet used to calling me Jack?" he said with a smile.

I gave out a sad version of the smirk or something.

"Okay, let's go!" he said grabbing my arm.

We walked slowly towards the gate. He was looking around for a reason I couldn't get.

"Try to look out for guards. Palace guards, in case you don't remember." he said looking at me with his serious look.

I looked around and saw nobody. All I saw were trees and rose bushes.

As we reached the gate, Jack slowly turned the huge lock and opened the gate slowly.

"Are you running away?" I said with a little scared.

"It's only for a little while." he said slowly opening the gate.

Then unfortunately the gate gave out a loud squeak.

And guards started appearing.

As they saw both of us the started running towards us.

"Just like old times." he said with a giggle.

He strapped his arm around my waist.

And I thought that was a bit too weird so I pushed him away.

"Don't do that!" I said with a little anger.

"Your just same as always." he said with a grin.

"What?!"

He strapped his arm around my waist again, but this time I wasn't able to push him because his grip was stronger than I expected. Without expecting it his feet parted from the ground and he flew up the air.

"Jaaaack!" I screamed out loud.

After he floated up the air he called out for the wind or something.

"Wind! Take me home!" he said.

"Jack, you are home, your just up in the," I said and suddenly he flew so fast. "aaair!"

He flew so fast I had to cover my eyes with my hands. His grip got stronger and stronger. Only thing is it didn't hurt. Not at all.

* * *

**Jack**

"Punzie, you can open your eyes." I said as we landed on the ground.

I guess she was startled after the way the wind let me flew. I would agree, I did fly a bit too fast.

"Are we on the ground?' she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes.

She uncovered her hand from her eyes and got out from my arms. She dusted herself from her shoulders to her skirt.

"So," she said with a big sigh. "Where are we?''

She turned to look and got steady in astonishment.

She saw my lagre secrest cave where Hiccup and I used play as childhood friends. Usually I come alone nowadays because Hiccup's usually busy.

"Is this why we flew all the way here?" she said pointing her shaky finger by the cave.

"Yep! This used to be where Hiccup and I play as children." I said as I walked towards her side.

"Hello!" she said loudly.

And her voice echoed.

"This is Rapunzel!" she said again with her voice echoing through the cave.

And she giggled. It sounded cute.

"Try it." she said smiling straight at me.

"I don't wanna." I said with a shy smile.

"Come on." she said grabbing my arm.

Then I felt myself blushing.

"It's easy as one, two, three." she said with the same smile.

"What do I do?" I said looking at her seriously.

"Just say anything.

"Hello?" i said, and it echoed.

Then I suddenly smiled.

"Hey there!" I said again, louder and it echoed.

Then I giggled.

"See, Jack? You're giggling." Rapunzel said cheerfully.

She grabbed my arm and ran towards a rose bush. She strongly pulled out a thorn less stem. It was thick and... thorn less. She picked up a few roses with only short stems. She made the thick thorn less stem into a round thing and placed the roses she picked around it.

She handed it out to me and I looked at it with my serious look.

"A crown?" I said with a grin.

"Yes." she said with her big smile and a nod.

I took the crown away from her hands slowly and turned it around to examine it. There were no thorns. It looked beautiful.

"Put it on." she said with a cute little smile.

I looked at it again and slowly placed it on my head.

Then I heard her giggle.

"What? Does it look weird." I said hurriedly taking the crown off my head.

"No. You look cute." she said taking the crown away from my hands and placing it back on my head.

Then I felt myself blushing.

"Come on." she said taking my hand. "Let's see what else we can do."

We played all morning. We went into the deepest part of the cave and ate some strawberries. I haven't had much fun since the last day Hiccup and I came here.

"Look at the time," I said looking at my watch my grandfather gave me.

"Time to go home." Rapunzel said approaching me.

I wrapped her waist around my arm like the last time and flew up the air.

When I got home my parent's weren't happy.

And as expected my mother dragged me up to my room leaving Rapunzel with Emma by the garden.

"Jackson Overland Frost, how many times must I tell you not to go out the palace premises. This isn't the first time. You did it with Hiccup before and with Rapunzel now? An acquaintance isn't a playmate Jack. Rapunzel is your servant." my mother said angrily.

"What is shes not a servant? What if she's a princess from a far away land?" I said in the same tone she had.

"Don't give me that rude tone of yours young man." she said pointing her finger with was moving up and down.

"I'm just saying."

"That is it mister. I'm not liking your rude attitude. I never did. You are grounded for the rest of the week. No garden, no books, only this room and Rapunzel giving you what you need." mother said as she slammed the door. I could hear from inside mother locking the door.

I was used to getting in trouble and getting grounded. Mother never appreciated what I did for her. It's like she's not even my mother. I'm like the boy version of Cinderella.

I stepped out the balcony and looked down and saw mother asking something of the guards. I can't call out the winds anymore because we were inside the palace. The wind hate's the palace. Yes there is wind inside the palace but the wind I'm referring to is different. Without the help f the wind I can't fly.

_Now what?_


	5. Runaway Attempt

**Rapunzel**

"Because of me?" I said pointing at myself.

"Yes. Jack is grounded because of you." Merida said while writing on a piece of paper. Must be work.

"It's not your fault sister." Jamie said hugging me.

"I need to set things right Jamie." I said looking down at him.

"Yeah!" he said.

Making things right, I made some hazelnut soup for him. I don't know how I did it. Maybe I remembered a few stuff from the past.

I slowly tiptoed up the stairs towards him room. I took a deep breath in before I knocked on his door.

As I was abut to knock he said "Come in Punzie. I know your there."

I let out a big sigh.

I took the key to his room from a hook beside the door. I twisted it on the lock and opened the door.

Then I saw Jack on the bed.

He...

He was shirtless.

I dropped the bowl of hazelnut soup and closed the door. I ran down the stairs. I felt myself blushing.

I opened the door towards my room and shut it heavily. Jamie and Merida stared at me as I was breathing heavily while leaning on the door.

"What happened." Merida asked as she approached me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said as Merida examined my face.

"Okay." she said letting go of my face as I walked towards my bed.

I lay flat on my bed thinking.

_Shirtless. That was the first time I've seen a boy shirtless. I was so distracted that I.._

Then it hit me.

"THE KEY!" I said staning up from my bed.

I hurriedly ran out the door and up the stairs. While running up the stairs I saw some guard in his room.

"Oh you. Do you know where Jack ran off to?" one of the guards asked me.

I shook my head and slowly walked backwards down the stairs.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Jack**

That was one great plan. Since Rapunzel forgot everything from the past she must've thought that was the first time she saw a guy shirtless making her drop the keys and leaving the door unlocked and open.

Before I ran, I grabbed my favorite blue sweater with snow flakes around the collar and ran down the road as fast as I could and never looked back.

Then I thought about Punzie.

Her smile.

It was warm.

It made me happy.

The way she put that floral crown on my head with her warm smile.

Her smile was warmer than anyone else.

I noticed I was running slower and slower until I stopped by a big boulder resting on the ground. I sat on it and looked up the sky and saw the same moon. Round as ever.

"Please explain it to me. What is this I am feeling?" I said looking at the moon.

I'm usually in contact with the moon. My mother thinks it's crazy and that I'm just hallucinating. I didn't think so because the moon would reply to me. One of the three princess, Tooth Fairy, said that she also talks to the moon but I wasn't that much into her.

The wind blew and I knew the moon was definitely answering.

"It's not love." I said with a grin.

The wind blew again.

"Shut up!" I said with a giggle.

I stood up from the boulder and gave one nod to the moon. The wind blew again and I smiled.

I continued walking through the woods and kicked on particular rock repeatedly as I walked.

Then I heard someone call my name.

"Jack! Where are you?"

_Punzie._

"Wind!" I shouted.

Then the wind flew me up the air and I watched down as she came running.

"Jack is that you?" she said looking around.

I rested on a tree and listened.

"Jack, come on! This isn't funny. I know your here." she said looking around over and over again.

"I give up!" she said with a big sigh. "If you won't come out then don't even bother talking to me anymore." she said walking away.

"Wait!" I said jumping down from the tree without even thinking.

Punzie stopped.

"I knew you'd come out." she said with a little giggle.

I gave out a big sigh realizing it was a trick.

"Come on. Let's go home." she said grabbing my arm.

"No!" I said pulling my arm away from her. "I am not going home." I said like a spoiled child.

"WIND!" I shouted and the wind lifted me.

But when I was in the air Punzie took hold of my foot and flew with me.

I was afraid she would fall so I grabbed her hand and carried her like a princess or something.

She was still in her maid outfit which made it a little hard for me to carry her.

She didn't move a bit. She just closed her eyes as if she was feeling the wind.

"Punzie?" I said.

Then tears ran through her cheeks.

"Let's go home." she said innocently. "I don't like it here." she said resting her head on my chest.

I felt a little guilt. She wasn't only scared but I felt like she cared. I had no choice but to go home to make her happy.

She was a princess.

"Wind, take me to my real home." I said calmly to the wind.

The wind blew me as hard as it can to take me home.

"Thank you!" I heard Punzie whisper.


	6. Jack and Hiccup

**Rapunzel**

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds. I stood up from my bed and noticed I was still in my maid outfit. I looked around and saw a tray of eggs and bacon on a table beside mine. There was a note stuck to the trays bed.

**I can't believe you fell asleep while we were flying. Well, here's some breakfast. Hope you like it. Made it myself.**

**~Jack**

I took the tray and ate.

I quickly took off my maid outfit and washed myself. I thought about what happened yesterday.

Jack and I were flying up the air. My eyes were closed.

_So that's how I fell asleep._ I thought.

I put on a dry and clean maid outfit which was just on the closet and placed the one I wore yesterday on the laundry basket. I slowly walked outside the room and tiptoed down the stairs.

I went to the SERVANT GARDEN and saw nobody was there.

"Nobody's here." I said looking around.

"Isn't there?" someone said from behind me.

It was a boy's voice but it wasn't Jack's. I looked behind me and saw a guy which was about Jack's age and height. He had mousy brown hair and was wearing the outfit for servant boys.

"Hi, my name is Hiccup!" he said holding out his hand.

"Rapunzel." I said grabbing his hand to shake it.

"You're Jack's apprentice I assume." he said formally.

"Yes." I said nodding. Then it came to me. "You're Jack's best friend." I said in a great guess.

He just nodded and looked away with a worried look.

"Punzie!" someone said from behind me.

Now I was sur it was Jack.

"Hey Jack!" I said turning my head a little. "Thanks for the breakfast. It was delicious." I said with a big smile.

Then as Jack saw Hiccup his smile turned into a little frown.

"What are you doing here?" Jack said in a rude way.

"Is it illegal?" Hiccup said in the same tone.

Both of them gave each other a cold stare.

I felt like that wouldn't go anywhere good.

"Come on Jack." I said grabbing his arm. "We have a lot of work to do."

Jack still kept his cold frown. Hiccup was left alone in the SERVANT GARDEN.

We went inside the library which I usually find empty and pushed him towards the chair. He landed heavily but still kept the same cold look.

"What is wrong with you?!" I said with a little rage. "You finally meet your best friend in a long time and that's how you act. What's wrong with you?"

"You sound like my mom." he said with the same face.

I tried to calm myself down by counting from one to ten and pulled a chair from behind me.

"Can you just tell me what's going on with both of you." I said leaning back towards the chair with a little smile.

"You're like an interviewer so I'll tell you." Jack said leaning forwards.

I leaned forwards as well to listen closer.

**_It all started when we were walking around the cave. I was thirteen so was he. My mother wanted me to treat him like my apprentice but I treated him like my own brother._**

**_So, yeah, we were walking around the cave until some guards found us. They carried both of us back to the castle. As usual my mother locked me in my room while Hiccup was sent to the great hall._**

**_I was a master of escape, and always is, so I climbed down through the balcony and slowly ran to the great hall._**

**_My mother wasn't very satisfied with Hiccup._**

**_"I'm not happy, Hiccup. You are supposed to be his apprentice, not his playmate. Jack at this age is to be learning more about royalty not about the woods. I don't want him to become a rebel." mother said with a lot of anger._**

**_"I'm sorry your highness but Jack wanted us to go there. I am only a servant so I had to follow him." Hiccup said in a soft voice._**

**_Then suddenly my mother slapped him._**

**_"He asked me to do that." she whispered to him._**

**_"He did?" Hiccup said with a scared tone._**

**_"Yes. He never liked you. He only used you. He only wanted to go out. If you weren't found he would've left you. He hates you." she said._**

**_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed as I burst into the room._**

**_"It is." Hiccup said. He sounded like he was just hypnotized._**

**_"No." I said softly._**

**_"Go back to your room Jack. Hiccup and I need to talk." my mother said with an evil smile._**

**_"NO!" I said tossing a sharp icicle at her._**

**_But then she dodged it._**

**_"See, Hiccup? He'll just hurt you is this happens all over again." she said placing her two hands on Hiccups shoulders._**

**_"YOU'RE SICK!" Hiccup screamed at_**_ me._

"Thats about it." Jack said.

"Hypnotized." I said.

Then it all came back to me.

In a faint voice.

_Jack? Jack? Why are you crying_

_He's hypnotized._

A memory?

I shook my head several times to go back to reality.

"Are you okay Punzie?" Jack said looking at me straight to the eye.

"I'm fine." I said taking a deep breath in. "Let's go get your schedule. His majesty said you have a full day schedule."


	7. Vanished

**Rapunzel**

It was my rest time so I went out to the SERVANT GARDEN.

Then I saw Jamie crying.

"Jamie, what happened?" I said as I approached Jamie and hugged him.

"What was she doing to Emma?" Jamie said with a scared tone.

"Who?" I said rocking back and forth.

"The queen. She had this potion and forced Emma to drink it. She was lucky I was there and I grabbed her and we ran but then the queen called me to the great hall and vanished me from the castle." he said crying harder.

"Where's Merida?" I said looking around.

"She's at the great hall talking to the royals about it."

"Jack." I said looking at the exact window where the great hall was.

* * *

**Jack**

"You don't have to do that to Jamie. He's just a child." Merida said with anger.

"I vanished him from this castle and that's final." mother said with the same tone Merida had.

"What wrong did he do?"

"That would be none of your business so get out of this room or your fired!" mother said standing up from her chair.

"Shut up!" someone from the door said without even thinking.

Punzie?

"I remember you. Your that evil witch from the dragons keep. You hypnotized the king into marrying you so you could get power." Punzie said. Her eyes looked different.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" mother said with a shaky tone.

"You captured me. You're the reason why I forgot about everything." Punzie said coming nearer and nearer. "You didn't want me to marry your son because I was from the land of Sunburst. You desperately hate my mother and father because of them locking you away in the dragons keep."

"Punzie." I said softly.

"I don't know if you truly are Jack and Emma's mother but I know you're up to no good." she said.

Mother was down on her chair with Rapunzel blocking her. Mother looked scared and worried.

And then suddenly, Rapunzel's eyes changed back into its real form.

"Look who just got back from fantasy world." mother said with a sarcastic smile.

Rapunzel stepped backwards and shook her head,

"What just happened?" she said not knowing what just happened.

"What just happened?" mother said with a laugh. "You've just been fired. You and her." mother said standing up from her chair. "When you go, take the little brat with you."

Rapunzel was shocked. She didn't know what just happened. She was not herself."

"Jack, come." mother said from across the great hall.

"What just happened?" Rapunzel said stopping me.

"I don't know." I said in a sad way.

I pulled my arm away from her and walked towards my mother.

"You should never trust people like her ever again, Jack." mother said warning me.

I gave her a nod and she took hold of my arm.

"Don't you ever go with her."


	8. In a Small Cottage

**Rapunzel**

Since Merida, Jamie, and I were vanished from the castle we stayed in a cottage Merida built herself.

It was found in the woods not far from the castle.

"Hazelnut soup?" Merida said as she placed two bowl of hazelnut soup on the table.

I pulled on bowl towards me and pushed the other one towards Jamie. Merida sat beside Jamie and wrapped him around one arm.

''Sorry if this is too small." Marida said as she kissed Jamie's head.

"It's okay mama. As long as I'm with you anywhere is home." Jamie said with a half smile.

"Yeah!" I said trying to lift the spirits up. "As long as the three of us are together anywhere is home. Castle or cottage. As long as were together anywhere is home."

"Yeah." Merida said in a soft but joyful voice.

"But sister, why were we all vanished?" Jamie said, still having his little smile on.

"I lost control I guess. I just wanted to keep you all safe. I'm so sorry." I said looking at the hazelnut soup.

Jamie went out form Merida's arm and went over to me and hugged me.

"It's not your fault."

I hugged him back and a few drop of tears ran through my eyes.

"Go back to Sunburst sis." Jamie suddenly said.

"Sunburst?" I said gently pushing him away from me.

"That's where you really live. Mommy lives in Stoneriver. I live with Hiccup in Berk." Jamie said.

"What are you talking about Jamie?" Merida said looking at him.

"I'm saying both of you and Hiccup have amnesia."

"How do you know?" I said with a shocked expression.

"The story I told you was all just a big lie."

**_The truth is I was with Emma. She asked me to come with her because she knew the whole time her mother was evil._**

**_"You have to come with me Jamie. I don't want to be alone." she said as she dragged me towards a dark room._**

**_We both saw the queen talking to some sort of magic mirror._**

**_"Magic mirror, can I tell you a story. This is a real one." the queen said with a sarcastic look at the mirror._**

**_"Go on." someone said, and our guess was the magic mirror._**

**_"It's about four best friends. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack. Childhood friends. Hiccup, I took away his memory when he was ten. I took Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel's memory of him at the same ages. They all thought of him as a servant boy. Merida's memory was taken away two years after that. Jack's memory and Rapunzel's were taken away at the same time. She then worked for me. Now for that little Rapunzel. Falling in love with my son was too overrated so I figured to take her memory out as well. After what her parents did to me. I took it away just a few days ago. I was planning to kill her but that little brat Jamie blocked my way." she said to the mirror._**

**_"Did you erase Jack's memory about her?" the mirror asked._**

**_"No. I was planning to but the brat. Now I'm planning to erase both of their memories. Not only Jack's and Jamie's but Emma's, too. Just put this little thing on their drinks and it's done." the queen said revealing a little bottole with a green liquid substance in it.  
_**

**_"No!" Emma said softly as she stepped backwards._**

**_Unfortunately she hit a shelf full of bottles as she stepped backwards. A lot of bottles fell on the floor and the queen turned her head without any hesitation.  
_**

**_I grabbed Emma's hand and we both ran out the door._**

**_The queen chased us so I hid Emma inside a hidden room I only know._**

**_When she was safe inside the room I ran and ran._**

**_Unfortunately she was right in front of me as I was about to enter the great hall._**

**_"You're coming with me." she said with a evil look._**

**_After that I was vanished from the castle, mommy defended me and I created a fake story to_ Rapunzel.**

"But if you told her a fake story, why did Rapunzel say the same sort of details to the queen when she came in the great hall?" Merida asked looking at me.

"What did I say?" I said in a worried way.

"I think she remembered something." Jamie said.

"Jamie, how come you know such things?" Merida said looking seriously at Jamie.

"That wasn't my first time." Jamie said looking down.

Merida hugged Jamie.

"Promise me you will never ever do that again."


End file.
